User talk:Blackwings0605/Archive 2
Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Omni.png Why did you revert the change? Move article First of all, we must wait a few days for the English release of the game. If the English names remain the same there as well (there are quite a few typos in the Japanese game), then we're free to move every article. Furthermore, moving an article isn't a simple task. It needs lots of edits in everything that links to the old article. Lon3wolf 15:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) DMG LE5 well if u can get more i'll trade or buy it from u Re: R.I.P. I am curious to know what happened to that guy? I just missed the news. --FredCat100 04:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, he really don't like being care under doctor... But... it's up to him. --FredCat100 13:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude, why are you relinking pages left and right? (Just Wondering, by the way...) Zeroblizzard 15:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Zeroblizzard RE: Card Gallery:Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites Hi Blackwings0605, I've fixed the gallery now and moved the images so they have the correct name. --Trivi-AM (talk) 14:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I love your awesome 5D's pictures, dude. Where do you get such high-quality ones? Do you take them yourself? I just wanted to say you missed a few from the Team Unicorn episodes. If you could get those, that'd be great. Thanks. Flame Deity 23:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wind icon Yes, the image doesn't display at 34px. See User talk:Radaghast#Wind icon. I guess I'll just bump it up to 35px for now. -- Deltaneos (talk) 08:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Manga portal images Considering you were involved in the changing of manga character images, could you please leave your thoughts here? Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Well it's very convenient for me that I could reach that page. When that set comes out, I'll put it into an actual article. Thanks!!! User:MorphingJar700MorphingJar700 11:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Delta Eagle being delete I am curious why you decide to delete that page? It's been on that page since... --FredCat100 12:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's good I checked. --FredCat100 13:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) insect hi im 10 and black wing changed all the deck formats so now theres a just a monster and no help. put it pleeze i read it bought the cards when i want back to make the deck thay were all gone Curious curious... How did you learned all the information that was yet to post in Youtube, I am referring to 5D's Episode 107. --FredCat100 14:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah... no wonder Janime is ahead of anything... That's all I need to know, thanks for your answer. --FredCat100 15:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Twin Vortex Whoop, you're right. I confused "tsu" with "sha." Flame Deity 03:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Placidos card Is wisel attack placido holds in this preview 5 or 3? Speedy 13:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Delete Parts What up with deleting two parts that related to Placido's deck? --FredCat100 12:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I see, so the answer to my question for him taken from his "partner" would be on YouTube soon. If not, you can explain to me why he stole them. --FredCat100 12:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright. That's just enough to prove the reason. --FredCat100 12:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) New Episodes Where you find the informations about new episodes? Speedy 15:56, 8 May, 2010 (UTC) RE:Move image Done.PoirotH 04:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Rose Witch and Vision Magician question You added new lores to them.Does that mean they are going to come in a pack?PoirotH 11:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you.PoirotH 11:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The Shining Darkness Scans The scans of the TCG TSHD cards you provided are incredible. Keep up the good work! :Done it. I'm glad that you enjoyed them. --Blackwings0605 02:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:OCG Rulings Oh, I just haven't gotten around to translating those yet. For the past while I've been translating the new rulings as they come out, and I plan to eventually† go back and translate the old ones. †Sometime before disco is popular again. (Heh, that should buy me some time!) --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 08:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) cmon WTF man!!! the knight deck has all legal cards in it and doesnt need to be deleted. I didnt say it was the best I even said it was a Billy deck. Whats your problem??? will you continue editing the cards from gold series 3 * As soon as I have good image and free time to access with image editor tool, I will. Blackwings0605 (talk) 08:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Gallery for Absolute Powerforce and Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox I see that you're an expert at making Set Card Galleries, so I need you to make Spanish Galleries for Absolute Powerforce and Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (both 1st Edition). I'm uploading a lot of pics right now and maybe tomorrow too. So if you want and have time, please make it whenever you want, please. OMG! You did it (talk • ) 02:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Leave the Spanish names to me, and since the Spanish TCG almost always follows the English TCG yes they have the same rarity. I already uploaded files in .jpg format. OMG! You did it (talk • ) 03:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well even doing that takes a lot of time but thanks. The name wasn't hard, Baraja de Principiante: Herramientas del Duelista. I will put it. OMG! You did it (talk • ) 04:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC)